


At Last

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: In celebration of the long awaited RICHONNE SHIP! This one-shot is the extended scene of 6X10. I shall never look at a pack of breath-mints the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackGold/gifts), [kekeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeh/gifts), [QueenOfAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAlexandria/gifts), [textualhealing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textualhealing/gifts), [gweniegut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gweniegut/gifts), [RichonneLuv89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichonneLuv89/gifts), [Chantl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantl89/gifts), [Jades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts), [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [oreoangel320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoangel320/gifts), [and SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+SupernaturalStac).



 

 

**RICK POV**

This was the first time in months, Daryl and I came back from a supply run empty-handed. But this is also the first time in months we've encountered anyone too. And after my talk with Morgan the other day, I realize that he's right.

We should start looking for people to bring in.

Michonne walked into the front room breaking me from my thoughts. She brought the monitor and I chuckled while watching little nugget squirm around in her crib.

As always she asked me about my day, but I didn't want to talk about it right now. All I wanted to do was enjoy that comfortable silence that Michonne and I often shared with each other.

I handed over the only piece of merchandise I managed to salvage today. I innocently placed the tiny pack of mints in her hand. The softness of her touch and warmth drew me in like a moth to a flame. I found myself wanting to linger in the comfort of her hold.

The act was simultaneously intimate.

All of my aches washed away when our finger entwined. The atmosphere between us changes, charged with an electric, exhilarating anticipation.

My plan had been to tell her how much I love her, that I've loved her for a very long time, but the minute she smiled that amazing, inviting smile all that went out the window. Energy, I didn't know I had shot through me as I leaned in to kiss my angel. The feeling of her soft sweet lips awakened every inch of my body.

"My Michonne."

Her soft, sweet tongue caused an involuntary moan to escape me and she giggled at my excitement. Somehow we manage to get to her room where I ordered her to undress me.

"Get me, naked baby," I demand.

The look in her eyes slews me; so expressive. I could see the quiet storm of lust rumble within her, churning, powerful and so dangerously captivating.

"Yes, officer."

She unbuttoned my shirt and I removed it, but not before I removed hers first. She unbuttoned, unzipped and tugged down my jeans, all the while we kissed and caressed one another. I nibbled at her bra strap, pulling it over both shoulders with my teeth, perfectly masking my fumbling with those troublesome hooks in the back.

At last, we are both naked as the day we were born.

I fell back onto her bed and for a moment I was immobile as her flawless body slinked towards mine. She crawled to me on all fours, her magnificent ass raised high, swaying to and fro in the most sinful way, as she propelled herself forward. I whimpered helplessly when she licked her lips and took hold of my rock hard cock. I couldn't let my angel do what I knew she wanted to.

"Lie down on your back pretty woman." I had to please her first.

She happily did as I ordered and I began kissing her ankle, calf and the swell of her thigh. Bending her knee I gently hooked her toned thigh over my shoulder. Now I'm nestled perfectly between her thighs. I took a deep inhale as I gazed at her beautiful pussy. Her scent, sweet, strong, yet feminine, nothing obvious or common. I kissed, licked and tasted every spot of her sweet honey pot.

If she'd let me, I'd spend hours – even days tasting her sweetness.

I was becoming high off her nectar and the sounds of her moans. She was writing, moaning and begging me to grant her release. I lapped up her sweet waterfall and she graciously accepted, parting her legs wide, she shivered, moaning out my name while fisting handfuls of my hair.

"Rick! My goodness!"

Her hips thrashed, her legs tried desperately to force my head where she wanted it. I held her hands as I pleasured her with only my mouth loving the intimacy of her fingers entwined with mine.

"Rick please!" she panted in a low sexy rasp. "I want to come for you! Ohhhh…please make me come!"

I couldn't deny my love and with a flat tongue, I licked her from asshole to throbbing clit. I released her hands and used one arm to brace her, holding her perfect ass with one hand, my other hand slowly running through her folds seeking entrance.

Granting her wish I sucked down on her throbbing clit while sliding my thick finger into her tight pussy. She positively jolted, her hips tossing from the bed. Her inner walls twitched rhythmically as I added another finger and curled them. I knew I found her spot when her entire body began to shutter, with a loud intake of air her walls began to pulsate around my digits, her face a mask of unspeakable pleasure, and she let out a melodic high-pitched moan.

Michonne is the single most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I watched captivated as two tears fell from her eyes as she trembled and came. I lapped her up, savoring every drop before placing a final kiss on her sensitive mound. I could no longer wait and in desperation, I crawled up the length of her body. I claimed her lips with mine and just as the tip of my throbbing cock nudged her entrance, she pushed against my chest.

I fell back onto the bed and she was on me. She guided my cock inside her heavenly gate before she was fully straddling me. I groaned helplessly as her heat consumed me, sending shockwaves throughout my body. My hands grasped at her hips, desperately, inch by inch I sank into her until I could go no further.

Buried deep inside Michonne, surrounded by her heat is where I found my salvation. This gorgeous goddess owns me. Heart and soul tip to testicles. She swiveled her hips and her walls fluttered around my aching flesh at a fevered pace, her gorgeous tits bounced erotically and she was coming again.

"I love you, Rick." My angel cried out to me.

"I love you Michonne."

My hips began rocking of their own accord as my hands pressed firmly into the curve where her bottom met her thigh. I was engulfed in her waves of pleasure, my hips bucked violently, my eyes rolled, my lips parted, making for yet another unmanly mewl that scratched its way out of my mouth. And I came harder than I've ever come in my life, her tightness milking me dry.

For several long seconds, neither of us moved, panting for air attempting to regain control of ourselves. After a moment she slid over slightly. Her legs still tangled with mine. I covered her with the sheet and fell back onto the pillow. This has been a long time coming, and now I'm finally with my other half.

My soul mate, my Queen.

* * *

**MICHONNE POV**

I heard Rick enter the house just as I was putting Judith to sleep. Baby-doll was a little restless tonight, but she always settles down if left alone for a while. I mosey downstairs and Rick is taking up all the space on the couch as usual.

"Move." I nudge his hand.

"Hey." He leisurely sits attentive and upright.

Neither of us wanted to talk about our day and that's not necessarily a bad thing. In our life, that means there were no tragedies. It's been good for a few months now and I can certainly get used to this. He handed me a roll of mints and I laughed. I'm flattered that he thinks about me when he's away. I've found myself thinking about him more and more each day too.

When he placed the mints in my hand, his touch lingered, intertwining his fingers with mine, I felt a jolt of energy course through my entire body. I'm sure my expression displayed my surprise. His remarkable blue eye sparkled as he gazed into mine and I smiled at him, a true smile. For the first time in a long time I've allowed myself to explore this part of myself, in turn, I discovered what I wanted.

I've never been surer in all my life.

And by the way, Rick is looking at me right now, he wants this too. He didn't waste any time, he leaned over, softly kissing my lips. Our lips brushed together gently at first, the shyness of our kiss was almost comical. I supposed our mutual, trust respect and admiration was the cause. This was the moment we took our love to the next level.

"Mmhmmm…" the way he purred took me by surprise and I giggled.

Almost instantly I was flat on my back, with gorgeous Rick hovering over me. His lithe body pressed against mine every inch of him precisely aligned with mine. It truly felt like we were exchanging electrical currents, he moaned when I raised my hips to meet his evident arousal.

My breath hitched as I felt the size of him, grazing my aching sexy through my pants.

"My Michonne." My name fell from his lips like a prayer, his mouth barely leaving mine to speak.

Our hands roamed each other's bodies, unhurried, relishing in just feeling. Our kisses continued endlessly through our breathing, eventually growing into quick pants in our growing desire. His skilled tongue caresses my bottom lip requesting access, which I granted.

I'd never deny Rick.

We made our way to my room, his eyes were feral with desire when he ordered me to undress him.

"Yes, Officer." I positively melted at his command. I'd never felt such a desire before.

I felt a longing I didn't know I possessed. I let my fingers explore him. His adorable ass, back around to his toned stomach, up to his manly chest. His fingers pressed firmly against my skin and he snaked his hands beneath my bra, his stubble tickled as he nibbled at the straps. Our mouths barely left one another as we worked to get each other naked. He groaned like an animal as he divested me of my clothes. He took his time, slowly peeling every piece of cloth from my body. I was barely able to speak through the pleasure I felt as his fingertips grazed my harden nipples. Leaving a trail of gooseflesh in their wake.

I crawled towards him, determined to blow his ample size cock into oblivion, but all of that went out the window when he asserted his dominance over me again and demanded that I lay on my back.

And of course, I yielded to him.

His amazing mouth provided the most exquisite torture. My legs somehow managed to wrap themselves around his head. I didn't even notice it until he was trying to pry them away from his temples. My body felt like a live-wire only responding to pleasure. Every part was aware and sexually heightened, my body quivered with need. Rick continued extending the pleasure until it became so intense that I couldn't breathe.

I cried and begged for him to give me what I needed he finally granted. I had the most mind-blowing orgasms I'd ever had in all my life. And after pleasing me so well, I'd certainly repay him by riding him six ways from Sunday. I pushed his muscular chest which was covered with a fine sheen of sweat and climbed on top of my cowboy. When we joined it was slow and tender. There was a languid exploration of each other's pleasure and the basking of each other's love.

This was more than just sex for him…for me. This was something that transcended our bodies. His eyes are dark and stormy, and he rumbled deep in his chest when he pushed himself all the way inside of me. The pressure exploded in a magnificent way that left me trembling and panting for air.

"I love you, Rick." I let out a satisfied sigh as I came again and again.

"I love you Michonne." Rick began to lose himself in me as he continued to thrust me with long even strokes. My core pulsed further, squeezing him, stroking him with each recurring orgasm.

Rick whimpered and gritted his teeth trying to remain in control; his pace becoming more and more frantic. He drove into me, feeling that electricity we shared snapping around us. He came spurting hot and deep inside of me.

For several long seconds, neither of us moved, our heavy inhalations echoed throughout my room. Rick gazed at me, his eyes conveyed a mixture of desire, happiness, and love. Reaching up to stroke my cheek, I turned and kissed his hand before sliding off him and lying next to him.

We're both completely spent. And after only a moment we'd both fallen fast asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I selected the song for this one-shot for so many reasons. Reason #1- I started singing the phenomenal Etta James tune as I watch Rick and Michonne become the power couple of the ZA. The other reasons are never as good as reason #1.
> 
> ~Song: At Last By Etta James~


End file.
